whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tanuki
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Tanuki are commoners; Hirayanu Shinma attuned to the element of Metal with the ability to turn into badgers. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The badgers are originally from Japan but have multiplied and spread all over the Asia. They are aggressive and usually solitary but tenacious and dedicated. They are highly territorial and keep their domains perfectly clean, neat, and safe. They are prized by the Kamuii for their sincerity and persistence; any task given them will be completed without a doubt. Not all of the Tanuki are loners. In fact, some hang out in small bands of six or so; training and living together as a family, and under a strict hierarchical chain of command. Older, experienced badgers are responsible for the younger and less-experienced member of the cadre and the actions of individuals reflect on all Tanuki. Because of this skill in battle and honoring the quest is of the highest importance. No one wants to be singled out as the bad example of their kwannon-jin. Most of the badgers are gruff and hostile on the outside. The constantly grumble about any and everything and spare no one their curmudgeonly behavior. On the other hand they love to play tricks on unsuspecting victims, both mortal and shen alike. Meant to embarrass the target or make them look stupid, they particularly like to target Suijen. These pranks can become dangerous, though, if the target has to be taught a lesson about mocking the Tanuki. * Kwannon-jin Fortune: Metal Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' Young badgers are often bullies because they like to pick fights to prove their worth in trial by combat. Consequently they have few friends and wonder why no one like them. No matter how their parents chastise them they still get into trouble. They are, however, honest. They won't lie about their bad behavior; they'd rather accept a harsh punishment than tell a lie. They are also good about fulfilling their household duties. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' Older Tanuki are mostly loners, though many do have at least one close companion or confidant. Their ferocity in battle nearly matches the Chu-ih-yu because, unlike the Metal nobles, the badgers don't know when to stop. They have a soft spot, though, for helping humans who have been unjustly punished, extorted, or blackmailed. Tanuki like to answer prayers and seek to right wrongs and if the mortal's enemies are thugs, so much the better. Appearance The Tanuki tend to be stocky with thick waists and strong, sturdy limbs. Their black eyes are piercing and their black hair tends to have streaks of white at the temples. In their Wani Form they rarely stand more than 5 feet and are muscled and stout, with sharp teeth and claws. Grey and black fur covers their bodies and they sneer at any clothing if possible. They may look comical but only a fool would laugh at them. In animal form they appear as large badgers with black and grey fur. Elegant white stripes adorn the sides of their faces. Wearing the Mask of Shintai the jaws and snout lengthen and their teeth protrude. Fur bristles like that of a porcupine and the claws grow longer and sharper. Constantly snarling, they stand ready to claw anyone who steps too close. Court Affiliations The badgers have little use for the Li Shen or Xian Mo and view their members as snobs who'd rather contemplate their navels than do anything real. A few of the darker Tanuki follow the Shu Shen while some simply consider themselves part of the Wu Hsien. Most of them, though, laugh off Hsien societies and go their own way. Luck & Curse * [[Luck (CTD)|'Luck']]' -' Tanuki are strong-willed and never want to give up. The difficulty of Willpower rolls involving tenacity or resistance is reduced by 2. * [[Curse (CTD)|'Curse']]' -' This stubborn streak often overrules common sense and the Tanuki must make a Wits + Alertness roll at difficulty 8 to realize the fight is done or that discretion in the form of retreat would be the part option. Wani Powers The Tanuki's tough, furry hide adds 2 dice to all soak rolls and their claws inflict Strength + 2 damage. They also gain an extra die to Stamina, even if that raises the Attribute over 5. References # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 70-71. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith